Spatial structure assemblies comprise a plurality of components such as rods, beams, cables, wires or plates arranged for supporting a load mounted thereon.
Spatial structure assemblies may be installed outdoors in a sometimes harsh environment. The spatial structure assembly may be subjected to environmental forces such as wind forces, rain, hail, snow and earthquakes, for example.